Toad and Toadette
by Imaginationx10
Summary: Toad is a brat. He meats a pretty little girl at a carnival and wins her affections. Then he made the mistake of scaring her away. He tries to win her back. R
1. Chapter 1

**Toad's Balloon**

Toad was walking through a carnival. He found a balloon stand. He walked up to it.

"I'll buy some." He said to the sails man.

"Okay, that will be only 1 balloon."

"Just one?!"

"Yep."

"Why? How do you expect to get any money around here?"

"Well...uh...you see. If I sell 3 to you, and say 5 to some one else, then I have just given 8 balloons to only 2 people."

"Well as long as you are getting money, you shouldn't care! What a stupid rule! You are an idiot!" Toad folded his arms and turned around.

"Now look here! Why can't you be happy with one simple balloon?"

"Because, I like a bundle of balloon's! (He glared) Fine! I will buy just one!"

Toad picked out a red balloon and then he went on his way. He was mumbling to himself, complaining the whole time.

"I can't believe that guy...I just want to...Why does he even bother selling..."

Just then another person accidentally bumped into him. He screeched at the person.

"Watch what you are doing!"

"I am so sorry." The person said.

Toad just glared at him an walked away.

Toad walked on. He was very rude to people as he walked passed them, and very unpleasant the entire time. But then all of the sudden, Toad caught site of a very cute little girl. She had a pink and white mushroom hat and two braids beneath it. She had a round face and rosy cheekes. She had just bought some cotton candy, and had sat down at a bench. She began eating it.

Toad just stood there staring at her for a moment, when she glanced up at him. She smiled at him and waved. Toad was shook his head a bit as if to be sure he had really seen her smile at him. Then he blushed.

The girl giggled a little at this. Then she got up from her bench and walked to him. Toad did not know what to do. He just watched her take a step closer and closer to him.

"Hello. What is your name?" She asked.

Toad was still dazzled by her. "My...name? Oh! Toad, it's Toad!" He said.

The girl smiled at him. "I am Toadette."

Toad smiled, still blushing.

"What a nice red balloon you have. Can I see it?" She asked.

Toad looked at his balloon. Then he hesitantly handed it to her. She swayed it a bit, and bobbed it. Then all of the sudden a bird came and popped the balloon with its beak.

"Oh, no!" Cried Toadette. She looked at Toad with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry!"

"Why weren't you more careful? That was the only balloon I could buy! I am very mad at you!" Toad yelled.

Toadette started crying even more. She ran away, dropping her cotton candy as she left. Toad stood there alone, looking at the rubber pieces of the red balloon on the ground.

"I can't believe she did that! That was my balloon, and she ruined it! Troublemaker!" He said out lowed.

Then he spotted the cotton candy on the ground that she had dropped. He was remembering watching Toadette sitting on the bench eating that, and how pretty she looked. He was thinking of how she actually thought him important enough to introduce herself to him. He began to regret what he had just done.

"Oh, no. What can I do now? Of course she did not mean to pop my balloon. In fact, she didn't pop it at all. It was the bird. What have I done? Poor, Toadette. I have been such a jerk today."

He picked up the cotton candy. There was dirt on it, and obviously un-eatable. He looked up and saw the cotton candy stand. He walked over to it.

"Hello, I would like to get a cotton candy please." Toad said to the guy.

The guy gave him one, and Toad paid. Then Toad went to the balloon stand.

"Sir, I know that I already bought a balloon today, but I need to buy one more. But this time it is not for me. It is for a girl." Said Toad.

"A girl, eh? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Well, you are right. I was very mean today, and I am very sorry. Any normal day I would have been lying. But right now I am not. I saw a pretty little girl. I let her see my balloon, and it popped. I blamed her, and yelled at her terribly. I hurt her feelings very badly, and want to say sorry."

The sails man scratched his head. "Did the little girl have a pink hat and braids?"

"Yes, yes! That is the one!"

"Oh, yes. I saw her run passed here about five minutes ago. Poor little girl. She was crying a trail of tears. Okay, you little rascal. You can buy the balloon. Tell her you are sorry, and don't be a jerk again!"

"Yes, sir." Said Toad. Then with that he bought a pink balloon. He began walking. Soon he came to a pear tree. He saw Toadette sitting there, all alone. Her head was down and she was still sniffing a little. Toad approached her.

"Toadette?" He said quietly.

She looked up a little startled. She was about to get up and leave.

"Toadette, wait! I am so sorry for how I acted today. I was so wrong to do so. I have been a very bad to people today! It was not your fault that the balloon popped! I knew it wasn't! I was just being selfish. Will you please forgive me?"

Toadette looked at him hesitantly.

"I even replaced your cotton candy, and got you your own balloon. I just want so much to be friends."

Toadette smiled. She came up to Toad and reached for the cotton candy and balloon.

"Thank you, Toad." She said, and she kissed his cheek. "You are a real friend."

Toad blushed and he couldn't stop blinking his eyes. Toadette giggled at him. Then she sat on the bench, and beckoned him to sit by her. He did. Then the two of them shared the cotton candy. They became very good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now this is a story that does not really have much to it, but I am mostly just making it for my younger brother. He loves Toad and Toadette, and he loves my stories. So I know it is pretty weird, but...Oh, well.**

After Toad and Toadette became friends, they enjoyed spending time with each other very much. They were walking to the park on a windy fall day. The leaves were rushing, and a huge gust of wind blew Toadette's hat off.

"Oh, no! My hat! Toad, can you rescue it?"

"I sure will." Toad started chasing the hat. He caught up to it, and just as it was almost too high in the air, he jumped and grabbed the hat. Half way through the air, he felt very victorious. But as he landed, the slippery grass made him slip off balance, and he hit a rock with his knee.

"Oh, Toad! Are you okay?" Toadette came running to him.

Toad's knee hurt very badly, but he tried to hide that he was in pain. He slowly got up and limped to Toadette.

"Of, course I am okay. I just slipped." He was blushing with embarrassment.

Toadette still had a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure? Do you need a band aid?"

"No, not at all." He said nervously. Then he held out her hat. "Here is your hat."

"Oh, thank you, Toad! You are my hero!" She gratefully took the hat from him and placed it onto her head.

"Well, I might have been more of a hero if I hadn't fallen like a loser." Toad thought to himself.

They continued on. As they walked through the neighborhood, they spotted lots of Halloween decorations. Toadette pointed to a nice looking pumpkin with a smiling face.

"Oh, look at how cute that pumpkin is!" She exclaimed.

Toad looked at it. "What? A smiling pumpkin? Pumpkins are supposed to be scary."

"Well, I like nice pumpkins." Toadette said.

Just then, Toad pointed to an other pumpkin. It had evil eyes and sharp teeth. "Now that is what pumpkins are supposed to look like. They're supposed to scare you."

Toadette looked at the pumpkin. She shrieked and grabbed Toad's arm in fright, and buried her face. Toad looked at her.

"Come on. It isn't even alive." He said.

"I know, but it is just so scary."

"Well, It's gone now."

"It is?" She looked up. The pumpkin was out of sight. "Oh, good! Toad, I am so glad you are here. What would I do without you?"

"Well...uh...I guess you would always have to be scared." He said as best as he could.

"You will go trick-or-treating with me, right?"

"Oh, I don't know, Toadette. There will probably be allot of scary pumpkins."

"Well, as long as you are there. It will be fine."

"Well, okay then. That will be fun."

Soon they arrived at the park. The both of them went for the swings first thing. They swung for a wile. Then they played on the slide. After that, they played tag. Then when they had worn out, they had decided to go home.

On there way home, they talked about how they would be going trick-or-treating, and what they would dress up like. They had a nice walk home.


End file.
